


Do You Taste Perfection?

by DarkLordSakuya



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Teasing, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordSakuya/pseuds/DarkLordSakuya
Summary: A teenage Aerith is picked up by a business man who won't give his name. This is a fantasy come to life for Aerith, yet she'll soon find herself in a nightmare.





	Do You Taste Perfection?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a common pairing at all. I've been obsessed with the dynamic of these personalities for a long while and I love experimenting with scenarios between these two. You have a man who demands everyone to kneel and a woman who refuses. Please keep in mind this won't be a romantic story. It will be rather violent. This is a challenge for me, since I love writing fluffy things.
> 
> Villain/Heroine relationships are my favorite thing to write. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

It was a chance encounter. One she couldn't have predicted. Aerith was a young lady, barely 16, and out for a walk when a sleek black car pulled up beside her. The back window rolled down to reveal a prim, proper, and very handsome man. Despite the many lessons of stranger danger, she couldn't help but feel a waver in her defense when he offered a charming smile and compliment. She wasn't a stranger to older men paying her compliments, yet something was different from this one. He looked familiar. Had she seen him somewhere before? A brief conversation soon led her into the car against her better judgment. They drove around the streets as they talked. He didn't offer his name, even as he kissed her hand.

Violet lips roamed over her wrist and she shuddered. "I think you have the wrong idea about me." Aerith's heart raced as she pulled her hand away.

He shifted closer, eyes heavily lidded with heated intention, "Do I? Enlighten me." Long fingers captured a ringlet, twirling it about as the distance grew ever smaller. She was against the side of the car, pinned in place. His cologne was attractive and she couldn't help but wonder how soft his lips would be against hers. She offered a teasing smile as a playful lilt weaved through her words, "You're trying to seduce me."

He chuckled, bringing the ringlet to his lips for a chaste kiss, not once did his gaze leave hers, "Is it obvious?"

"Glaringly so." Pink lips puckered in anticipation, "You should know... I'm underage."

"And that should dissuade me?" He was a breath away now, lips ghosting hers, promising a sinful kiss. Two fingers pressed to those tantalizing lips, as if that would keep him at bay. Cheeks now as pink as the ribbon bound in chestnut hair, Aerith tilted her head ever so slightly to the left, making the temptation far worse. It would be so easy, now, to claim those lips should delicate fingers move away.

"It's a dangerous game you're playing." Her voice was an octave above a whisper, only for him to hear. "If you're a true gentleman, you wouldn't take advantage of me." So she said, but her eyes shimmered, begging for just the opposite. It was exciting - a fantasy come to life.

This small game of cat and mouse thrilled him. He was so used to women throwing themselves at him - whether or not they knew him. This girl was different. She was chaste, virtuous, yet her eyes begged for the corruption he longed to spread. Even as her body clearly was ready to give in, she held her ground, continuing to make him work for it. This was a true lady, a flower in bloom in this dirty city.

And he had every intention to pluck that innocence.

"My dear," His voice lowered with a purr. He took hold of her wrist, pulling that barrier away. "Whoever said I was a gentleman?"

Their lips met and Aerith gasped. She inhaled deeply, pink petals parted forcefully by silver tongue. Long fingers slipped through weakened sections of her ponytail, grasping, clinging, and keeping her steady as he conquered her beautiful mouth. And she tasted more heavenly than he could have possibly imagined. She moaned, delicate hands moving from broad shoulders to arms, then chest, feeling the subtle build of the nameless man laying his claim. Green eyes fluttered open a moment only to close again, having seen only golden tresses blurred by proximity. Their kiss ended, saliva linking panting mouths. Her face was flushed and chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. It was clear to him now just how amazing this find was. He absorbed that sweet expression, relishing and fantasizing just how wondrous it would be the further they went.

"I don't... normally kiss on the first date..." Aerith whispered, lips swollen and red from gentle abuse. He guided a long nail down her neck and to the cleavage he longed to explore. "Especially..." She shifted, back arched, incidentally offering supple breasts, "... to someone who didn't give his name..."

"This isn't a date, my dear." Gently, his claw-like nail drew circles around a bud awakened by hungry kiss. It pressed against the thin dress she wore, hardening by practiced motions. She grasped onto his arms, nervously watching that devious claw. "Are you afraid?"

"Don't... don't sink your claws in me too fast...!" Yet she didn't move to stop him. She was curious over what an experienced man would do with such a manicure to virgin skin.

His eyes glimmered like a predator. Palm to breast, he squeezed, digging those dangerous claws into her. Even through fabric, she could feel how sharp they were and whimpered. "Oh, but I cannot wait." Kneading roughly, he watched her expressions carefully. "You're giving me everything I crave."

"S-stop-" She moaned, a jolt of electricity rolling through her. The fear was acting like an aphrodisiac and she was too naive and innocent to realize the tight hold he had on her. It was too late to escape and her body craved what he promised. She sank down, back now flat to the seat, and he above her. Both hands upon breasts, she writhed, face twisting in pleasure and worry as she attempted to push him away. "Stop..."

"And why should I? You're reacting so strongly." But he showed mercy and released those tantalizing breasts. She breathed a sigh of relief only for that air to catch in her throat. He smirked, drinking in the milky white of her curves. The buttons were torn open, exposing the lack of bra beneath an innocent looking dress.

She turned her head away, knuckle to lips, as embarrassment flooded her. "Don't stare..." As she breathed, those beautiful mounds rose, nipples rosy and perked. "I... It's laundry day... I ran out..."

He didn't care for the explanation. The mere thought that she was walking around town lacking support sent desire skyrocketing. Those buds were captured, pulled and kneaded, as he leaned in close, making sure he was the only thing she could see, "How scandalous for a lady to walk about shamelessly like this." His voice was thick with lust.

Aerith grasped onto his arms, head tilted back as she moaned deeply. It wasn't until she lifted her hips ever so slightly that she noticed his pelvis was close to hers. He was between her legs, posed so any small motion would stroke the hardening ego he was so proud of. Yet that made her moans strengthen. "Don't say things like that..." She murmured, finally looking him in the eye. "It's not like... I was advertising..." 

He chuckled and pressed his excitement to hers. Golden hair fell over his shoulders, curtaining around her shining countenance. "Not like you are now."

"I'm not-" A flick to sensitive buds cut her off as a volt of lightning struck her, "N-no! Not that!"

"No?" He purred, flicking his hard nails again. She writhed, hips grinding into his as pleasured moans erupted from her open mouth.

The heat was too much to handle. She never knew her breasts were so sensitive, and he exploited that weakness with little care. She looked up at him with teary eyes, dark lashes curtaining green beryl. While it was frightening, she couldn't ignore the painful throbbing growing more desperate between her legs. She ran her hands over his suit, hoping to find a weakness to exploit herself. As she roamed lower, she heard a pleased breath and knew just how to retaliate. She cupped the man's package, surprised by how large and stiff it was. He closed his eyes, assault stopping as she stroked. Lip bitten, she sat up a bit, finding strength he had otherwise sucked away. "You like that?"

He smirked, their gazes meeting as fire burned between them, "It's now your turn to play a dangerous game..." He took hold of her hand, ceasing her action and sat back. Pulling her off the seat and to the floor, she was guided to, once again, explore the manhood threatening to slip out. Her bangs were pushed back forcefully, and she squinted amorously up at him. "Please your emperor."

"Oh~" She giggled, fingers already undoing his slacks. "That sort of game." Her head turned to place kisses along palm and wrist tangled in her hair, and he allowed it. "Alright, _master_." His manhood twitched in delight beneath her hands, now exposed to the cold air. "I'll take good care of you."

Aerith read things that involved fellatio, but hadn't experienced it herself. So she took a moment to grow accustomed to what a man looked like. His shaft was fully erect, standing straight, tall, with a slight curve. It was the curve that caught her curiosity. Chilled fingers ran along it, causing a breath from the man it belonged to. For a moment, she had forgotten what they were in the middle of and glanced up at him. His eyes bore into her and she felt a shudder run up her spine. Feeling that embarrassment flair up again, she took him with both hands and delivered small kisses along hot flesh.

It was intoxicating how innocent she truly was. How tenderly she treated him. It took every fiber of his being not to plummet deep into her mouth. Tongue lashed out, dragging along his length. Normally, he would resist the urge to make noise, yet the slow manner she approached this new experience had him wanting, yearning - so he moaned. He gripped her hair tighter, causing a small wince from the girl whose tongue flicked against mushroom cap.

"How does perfection taste?" He asked lowly.

Lips caressing fat head, a glimmer resonated in devious eyes. She smiled almost too innocently, "I'll let you know when I_ taste it_."

Pulling her head up, she was shoved down, length forced deep into her throat. He held her down for a solid two seconds, enjoying the choking sensations and sounds erupting from the brunette. She grasped at his thighs, pushing to come up for air. It was a violent yank backward once he released her hair that sent her tumbling back, coughing and gasping for breath. Bare breasts glimmered with saliva that had slipped from that tight mouth, and she wiped her lips. Delightful fear returned to impressive eyes.

A dark smile split his face, giving a taste of his true sadistic nature. A chuckle followed and he reached out, stroking her face as if he hadn't just invaded her throat. "_And now?_"

She trembled, throat sore and constricted. "Maybe I need another taste... _master_..."

It was his turn to feel a shudder run up his spine. He twitched and pushed her head down upon him again. Slower, this time. She wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking him in like a vacuum. She desperately tried to push him past her gag reflex, letting him help her. Her head bobbed, slurping and choking and he moaned deeply. Her breasts swung slightly with her motions, brushing against hard shaft when she drew upwards, only to squish into his thighs as she buried him deep into her throat. The constriction made it difficult for him to hold back and he thrust upward, causing her to reel back with a strangled gasp.

"That's enough..." He was panting, ready to take this woman for his own. Hand returning to her hair, he dragged her up, making her straddle his lap. She looked down, gripping his shoulders firmly as he rubbed along her lower lips. He leaned in, kissing her breasts and letting her soak in the anticipation.

She was still reeling from the blowjob, moaning softly as he swirled the fat mushroom cap against swollen clit. "Be gentle... Please..."

He grasped at her rear, pulling her cheeks apart as he prodded against her wet entrance. "And why should I?" He kissed her shoulder, lips trailing to her neck, "You've enjoyed brutish behavior up till now."

"It's my first time..." She tilted her head, voice weak from penetrated throat. A breathy pause as he threatened to push in. She squeezed his shoulders, a whimper following suit, "Please..."

His eyes shut as he slowly pushed her hips down, groaning in delight until hilted. She gasped and whimpered, walls collapsing around him. She was tight, hot, and quietly pleading for a gentle first time. How he longed to crush that fantasy. Nails dug into round cheeks, pulling her up till only the tip remained. Yet, despite his throbbing desire, he pushed her down gently, his hips raising to meet partway.

Her arms came up around his neck, holding him as he gave in to her pleas, showing mercy to this heavenly woman. Lips latched onto offered neck, suckling and determined to leave a mark. Eventually, as her pleads turned into aroused moans, the pace was picked up.

He thrust into her, finally allowing his bestial desire to take over. Nails raked down her back and he suckled upon delicate neck and chest, leaving his mark. She cried out, holding him in desperation as her woman milked his intrusion. Their wet, smacking skin aroused them further, and it wasn't long before he had her on the floor. His lilac gaze bore down upon her, drinking up the thrilling sight of his manhood destroying her flower. She grasped onto what she could of the floor, her expression drunk with lust.

"Please...!" She cried out, breasts bouncing in momentum, "More! More!"

"More?" He couldn't hide the snakelike smile as he slowed to a torturous speed. "Have you forgotten how to address... your _emperor?!_" And he dove down harshly, hitting the deepest recess of her tunnel.

She practically shrieked, tears spilling down her face, "Master!"

"Again!" He hit her cervix, sending her body writhing in desperation.

"_Master!_" She screamed, words dissolving into hysterical moans.

Violently, she squirmed, hips bucking harshly up into him. Then, in a matter of seconds, she fell limp, her breaths harsh and wet. He groaned deeply, running a hand along her thigh, thumb flicking swollen clit as it traveled along her flat stomach. She was his and he wouldn't let another man touch her.

Still holding Aerith's legs, he drew out, pleased at the liquid gushing and squirting now that there wasn't a barricade. She whimpered, looking up at him with exhaustion. "You..." She swallowed thickly, "Inside..."

"I did." He flicked a thumb over her clit again, enjoying the almost pained twitching she exuded. He reached further, gently massaging her breast, loving the still hard nipple pressed to his palm. "You belong to me, now, Aerith."

She shook her head, eyes shut as she succumbed to orgasm's afterglow, "I don't... belong to anyone..."

The defiance, despite how desperately she had pleaded for him seconds earlier, was endearing. He let her legs go, letting her rest on the floor as he straightened himself out. "I will erase such flights of fancy. You will know your place soon enough."


End file.
